Not So Fated
by pretty in orange
Summary: A tale of two teenagers, both uninterested in romance, but both still finding themselves able to fall in love with each other... 5XM, AU, T for coarse language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's likely that I'm starting this because I'm slightly insane... or that I just don't realize that six projects will _drive_ me insane. Anyway, enjoy and tell me how I'm doing at the end, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>Wufei just wasn't the type.<p>

Luckily, neither was Meiran.

"You're such a nerd!" Duo slapped his best friend Wufei on the shoulder. "Come _on, _these are the best days of our life. You need to get out there, date around, meet someone."

"I'm focusing on keeping my test scores up." Wufei growled through clenched teeth. Lately, Duo's teasing had gotten to him, after all, all his friends had girlfriends and he felt out of place when they wanted to have talks about why women do the things they did. "I want to get into a good college." Wufei tried to bury his face his textbook, but Duo smacked the textbook into his face.

"Wufei, tell me something." Duo leaned in so he could ask without anyone hearing, "Do you like guys? Is that it?"

"No." Wufei turned back to his book. "Your one question is up." He waved Duo away with a flick of the wrist, ready to ignore any further attempts to question him.

Duo rolled his eyes and headed off to talk to his other friends. Wufei was always so difficult when it came to dating. What was wrong with the girls at their school that he just didn't seem interested?

* * *

><p>"Meiran, honestly, you need the interaction." Sally sat in Meiran's room with her, toying with her best friend's hair. "Just try dating. You might like it, even."<p>

"Why aren't you dating then?" Meiran shot back, wincing as Sally tugged at her hair, trying to get it into a bun. "Hypocrite."

"I've told you this." Sally put her free hand on Meiran's shoulder. "Stop squirming! And I told you that my last relationship that didn't work out... I just want to take a break and focus on school for a while. You always focus on school, and you need someone else to focus on besides me. Sometimes I feel a little suffocated."

"I have other friends." Meiran glared at the wall, as pissed as she was, she didn't want Sally accidentally poking her eye out with a comb or clip of some sort.

"Uh huh." Sally fussed with a comb, twisting Meiran's hair back almost expertly. "How is that going?"

Meiran hated to admit it, but it wasn't going well. "Relena and Hilde are both mad at me." Meiran narrowed her eyes into a worse glare at the wall. "Dorothy... I don't know what the hell is up with her."

"You've got me." Sally soothed. "But still, wouldn't you love to have a boyfriend?"

"Guys are assholes." Meiran took the comb from her best friend and finally glanced in the mirror. "And this is a group study session, not my wedding day." She took the flowered clips out of her hair.

"There will be boys there, and I want you to make a good impression." Sally sighed. "No pigtails, Meiran. You don't want to look like a baby."

"What if I just left it down? Would I be repulsive that way?" Meiran hated that she was complying with Sally's demands, but sometimes it was easier to go along with her ideas then to fight them.

"You're never repulsive." Sally rolled her eyes. "Can I brush it out for you?"

Meiran once again complied, and then she found herself staring into a mirror. She didn't look like herself; she looked like a full-grown woman.

"Just try to make a good impression, ok?" Sally kissed her best friend's cheek and made a show of going to the closet to find something for Meiran to wear.

Somehow, Meiran knew she was going to be wearing a skirt. And she hated skirts.

* * *

><p>When Wufei arrived at the designated study area, AKA, Relena's house, he noticed no one out of the ordinary. Duo had mentioned that there would be new faces, and though Wufei wasn't ecstatic about meeting these people, he was a little curious.<p>

Then she walked in. She had long dark hair, dark eyes and a scowl as she muttered something to her blonde friend. She was dressed in a dark purple knee-length skirt and a white blouse, playing up her pale skin tone.

Wufei blushed faintly as she glanced over and shot the world's worst third degree burn of a glare at him. She had caught him staring, he knew that, but still, he would hold his own.

She just didn't seem the type to actively pursue a guy, and luckily, he wasn't the type to pursue someone he liked either.

But that wouldn't stop the fates from crushing them together.

* * *

><p>AN: First time working with Meiran, so please tell me what you think. Also, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: On to the second chapter, because I can't do fiction work when I'm this tired. Somehow, working with other people's characters helps when I'm super tired.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and I make no profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Go talk to him!" Sally gave Meiran a little nudge towards Wufei. "Come on, he's been staring at you for 10 minutes, give it a chance."<p>

"He's not my type." Meiran argued, finding herself a seat away from everyone else and opening her textbook defiantly.

"You say no one's your type." Sally argued, but sat on the arm of Meiran's chair. "Come on, talk to him, Meiran. What if he turns out to be a nice guy?"

"This is a _study_ session." Meiran argued, not even looking at Sally. "This is not time for socializing, this is time to study and make sure you can get out of this hellhole little town."

"Your grade point average is perfect." Sally leaned over Meiran's shoulder, staring at her textbook. "You need a social life, not another textbook Friday night."

"Fine." Meiran slammed her textbook shut and handed it to her best friend. "Watch my stuff, I'll go talk to him."

"Will do." Sally gave her version of an innocent smile, which had a streak of evil to it lately, and then opened the textbook and dived into studying.

When Meiran was sure Sally wasn't listening in, she walked over to Wufei, who was hiding behind a textbook.

"Listen, here's the thing." Meiran began, surprised when she got Wufei's attention so easily. "I don't want to be over here, but my friend pressured me into coming to talk to you. So act like we're talking, and in a few minutes I'll go away, no damage done. Deal?"

"What's your name?" Wufei asked, because he was a little curious. That, and he was pretty sure that as entranced as this girl's blonde friend looked with her math, she was listening in.

"Meiran, though it is common courtesy to give your name first, asshole." Meiran gave a sweet little tip of her head with a smirk attached.

"You were rude to start with, so I think my not giving my name first wasn't horrible." Wufei smirked back.

"Touché." Meiran lost her smirk and downright glared at him. "I'll tell her you have a girlfriend."

"Good plan." Wufei turned back to his textbook as Duo sat down beside him.

"Wufei, were you being honest about you not liking boys?" Duo asked as he watched Meiran slow her walk to hear this conversation.

"I'm not gay, Duo." Wufei turned the page in his book. "I'm just not interested in love."

"Smart guy." He heard Meiran mutter before she picked up the pace and returned to her friend.

"You frustrate the hell out of me." Duo shook his head. "I mean, can't you at least pretend to be normal? There was a perfectly hot girl right in front of you, and you ignored her practically."

"I'm not in high school for romance, Duo, I'm in high school to learn." Wufei shoved his book in his bag and stood. "And I've had enough of everyone bothering me so I'm going home."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Can't handle normal conversation, can you?"

Wufei shook his head and made a beeline for the front door.

* * *

><p>"Sally, I don't want to fall in love. Love is for suckers." Meiran grabbed her books and made her way towards the door. "I can study at home, I've had enough of this shit."<p>

She hit the cool evening air... and someone. Meiran found herself on the pavement of the front walk, Wufei the asshole sprawled under her.

For several moments, they just blinked at each other, in shock. Then Meiran scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain in her ankle and knee. "Damn it, watch where you're going, jerk."

Wufei didn't say anything as he stood and scrambled to collect his books. He did however glance at her ankle, which Meiran was sure she had sprained. Any weight on it felt like she was pulling something that need not be pulled. "Can you walk?"

"Oh like you care." Meiran tried to put her foot flat on the ground, but she couldn't. She felt a little like crying from the pain, but she figured she could still make it home.

Wufei sighed; it was in his family's tradition to help a woman in need. "Let me drive you home."

"Pervert." Meiran slapped him in the face with the words. "Are you going to date rape me too?"

"How are you going to get home?" Wufei shook his head. "You can't walk like that."

Meiran bit the inside of her cheek. She had heard enough stories of perverts kidnapping girls, or psychos kidnapping them to kill them. But he went to her high school, and Sally didn't know anything bad about him so maybe...

"Fine. You try anything, and you're dead." Meiran put her foot down and tried not to whimper. "Injured or not, I have self defense techniques that could kick your ass."

"I'm not going to." Wufei felt just a little bad for her. First she had been forced to talk to him by her friend, and now she was hurt.

Meiran refused any help getting to and in his car, and when she settled and looked at him, his eyes pitied her in every way possible. "Don't look at me like that, bleeding heart." Meiran leveled him with a gaze.

* * *

><p>Wufei hated that this girl could read him so easily, and as he turned onto the street, he found himself stealing glances at her. It wasn't love; it was curiosity. She wasn't gaga over him like a few girls had been, and she seemed almost identical to him in attitude.<p>

As he helped her to her door, he said, "Take ibuprofen."

"Don't tell me what to do." Meiran fumbled with the key and nearly dropped it twice before fitting it into the lock.

"It will help with the swelling." Wufei shrugged and tried to let her go inside, but she almost fell again. He went back to supporting her, and helped her inside and to the couch.

"Just because you helped me out, don't expect me to be all lovey-dovey over you." Meiran muttered, eyeing him with distaste.

"I don't. High school is for learning, not love." Wufei shrugged. "Do you need something else or not?"

"Get the hell out of my sight." Meiran curled into a ball. "And lock the door after you."

It wasn't until Wufei made it all the way home that he realized he still had her bag.

* * *

><p>AN: I seriously have to get to bed now. Anyway, tell me what you think, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As I started this chapter, my Internet died. That's why it wasn't posted as quickly as I would've liked. Sorry to anyone who was waiting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make any profit from this.

* * *

><p>"You stole her book bag?" Duo asked in shock. "You're talking about Meiran, right? She'll kill you."<p>

"It's a long story." Wufei turned the page in his science book. "Is she even in school today?" He wasn't worried as much as he was curious, but then again it _had_ been curiosity that killed the cat.

"Actually, no." Duo blinked in surprise. "Sally said something about her hurting herself in some sort of accident." He raised an eyebrow at Wufei. "Do you know what happened?"

Wufei knew. He had the bruises to prove it, too. "No, I just didn't see her today." He lied easily. "Do you know what happened?" Through all of this, Wufei didn't so much as look up from his book.

"No." Duo shrugged, but by the tone of his voice Wufei knew he was suspicious. "Anyway, you should take her book bag to her. She's a study freak like you, she'd want it if she has to lay around."

"Hn." Wufei leaned down, towards his book, trying to make his best friend leave.

"She lives at-" Duo began, but Wufei stood, throwing his books in his backpack.

"I know where she lives. I'll do it, but then you have to leave me alone." Wufei headed for his car, Meiran's book bag was already sitting shotgun.

* * *

><p>"It's open! Don't knock, idiot!" Meiran called, she could see Wufei through the screen door. When he walked in with her bag, she blinked in surprise. "Thanks." She murmured as he set it beside her.<p>

"I got your homework from Sally as well, it's all in there." Wufei stood by her, waiting for a response. He noticed her ankle was propped up on the arm of the couch, a bag of ice on it.

"That was nice of you." Meiran's tone said just that, she appreciated it and nothing more was at hand.

Wufei's mouth twitched at the right corner. How funny that a woman could act just like he did. "I should get out of here." Wufei muttered, heading for the door.

"I didn't tell Sally you drove me home." Meiran said, stopping Wufei in his tracks. "I told her when I got home, I fell down the porch steps. You can clear it up for them or leave it as is, I don't care."

"Whatever." Wufei had his hand on the knob when he heard her start to snicker. "What's so funny?" He didn't turn as he asked it, but he did want to know. Here she was, hurt and having to sit there with her ankle propped up and iced, and she was laughing.

"We're too much alike for our own good." Meiran chuckled. "If we get too close to each other, it's only going to cause trouble. Thanks for the ride home and bringing me my bag and homework, but if we hang around each other, then we're only going to make each other mad."

Wufei's hand tightened on the door handle. He saw what she meant, but due to his stubborn streak, he wanted to prove her wrong. At the moment, that was the only thing he wanted, to make her think she was wrong. He whirled on her.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, closing the main door. "Why would they just leave you like that when you're probably having trouble walking from room to room?"

"They're on a business trip." Meiran glared at him. "I didn't feel the need to trouble them with a little sprain when they're halfway across the country for a big client."

"Who's taking care of you?" Wufei studied her, laying there, her hair in pigtails and her ankle on ice. She looked so angry, yet so childlike.

"Sally was going to try and come by this evening. Hey! Stop that!" Meiran tried valiantly to kick him with her good foot as he poked and prodded her sprained ankle. "Damn it, that hurts you flipping idiot!"

"Did you take something for the pain?" Wufei set the ice back on her ankle, making her hiss in pain at the slight pressure.

"Get out of my house, you sexist pig, you cold _bastard_." Meiran had fire in her eyes, and she looked like she might enjoy killing him if she could get to him.

"I'll go get something for you to take." Wufei knew he had ibuprofen in his car, since he had pulled something in gym class a few weeks before.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Meiran growled, and Wufei couldn't help but smirk at her anger. He could act just as nice as he wanted, but she didn't have that control. She was going to pitch a hissy fit for everything he did. All the better. That just meant that he was going to win this freakish battle of wits.

"Meiran, you're hurt." Wufei shook his head. "Let me handle this."

"I hate you." Meiran glared as he started towards the door. "You better run!"

"I'll be back in a minute." Wufei added over his shoulder as he opened the doors and slipped out.

He heard the crash seconds later.

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, my Internet is so frustrating lately. Anyway, tell me what you think, I'm sorry the update is late. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm trying to update this early for everyone who was waiting last time. Second of all, the title is not meant to be sad, ok? It was going to be explained in the end, but now, some people aren't getting it, so the title is subject to change.

Disclaimer: Do I ever own Gundam Wing? No, I don't. And do I make a profit from this? No, I don't.

* * *

><p>Wufei turned and ran for the house. That damn woman, she was more trouble than was worth!<p>

He didn't see Meiran at first, but when he started hearing muttered swearwords, he traced them and found her collapsed at the back door. He was surprised she had made it that far on that ankle, even a little impressed.

"You shouldn't walk on that." He said, observing the scene. It looked like she had ran into an end table, tipping a bowl of keys and change onto the wooden floor.

"No shit Sherlock?" Meiran shot back, trying to scramble to her feet. She struggled for a few minutes while Wufei let her prove to herself she couldn't make it back to the couch on her own, and then she sighed. "I really hate you."

"Yeah, I'm not too keen on you either." Wufei muttered as he helped her stand, letting her lean on him and off her bad ankle. "You should've gone to the hospital, it's probably broken."

"It's not, I know what a broken bone feels like." Meiran settled back onto the couch, sighing. "I broke my wrist three times as a kid. It's just a sprain. Leave me alone."

"I'll stay until Sally comes." Wufei sat by Meiran's hip, ignoring the glare that the girl shot his way.

"I don't want you here." Meiran muttered, but she seemed a little more at ease that he wasn't headed for the door anytime soon.

"So you want to be alone when you can barely walk?" Wufei raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can take care of myself." Meiran looked away, and Wufei found himself suspecting that she had been taking care of herself for a long time.

"Don't be so stubborn." Wufei glared at her.

"Don't be so sexist." Meiran shot back, a smug little look on her face like she had won.

Wufei turned more, pinning her down against the couch. "You're just a woman." He told her, locking eyes with her.

"We're both human, asshole." The girl pushed him away from her and onto the floor.

_Score one for her,_ Wufei thought.

* * *

><p>The clock ticked later and later, but Sally didn't come to relieve Wufei of Meiran duty. Evening became night, and still, Wufei refused to leave.<p>

When Sally let herself in with her key, ready to apologize for being so late, she found the two of them curled together on the couch. Meiran had rolled on her side so there was room for Wufei on the couch, her ankle propped up with what was now a bag of water on it. Wufei had draped an arm over her, possibly in his sleep, and he was cuddled against her.

Sally smiled and let herself back out without waking them. They didn't have to know that she knew.

* * *

><p>AN: There will be a flashback as to how they got that way in the next chapter. In other news, I'm considering changing the title, so if you see a strange story all of a sudden, I probably just changed the title. I don't want people thinking the wrong thing about how this story is going to end. Anyway, drop me a review if you want, and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you people make my day on a regular basis. Now, after the disclaimer, as promised, the flashback that caused them to end up as they were.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Or make a profit out of this.

* * *

><p>The night before...<p>

"_It's ten at night, Wufei." Meiran muttered as Wufei put a fresh bag of ice on her ankle. "Either lay down somewhere or get the hell out."_

"_I'm staying until Sally comes to check on you, and then I'm leaving." Wufei growled. He had argued with this woman for the past half hour, and it was grating on him. He would've just left if he hadn't started to feel so guilty. _He _had been the one who knocked her down and hurt her ankle. He wanted to take care of her, at least at the moment._

"_What are your parents going to think when they find out you've been at some girl's house?" Meiran rolled her eyes at his silence. "Either get the hell out or lay down."_

"_Move then." Wufei couldn't control the smirk that had plastered itself on his features. To his dismay, Meiran didn't blush or get mad, she rolled on her side and raised her eyebrows at him._

_Wufei stared at the now open half of the wide couch for a moment before he moved over towards it and lay down facing her. "You should go to sleep." He mumbled._

_Meiran glared at him, sleepy-eyed. "Make me."_

"_I'm not going to make you." Now it was Wufei's turn to roll his eyes. "Just go to sleep."_

_Meiran started to drift off, and as she did, she cuddled closer to him. Not knowing what else to do, Wufei draped an arm around her._

_Before he knew it, he was out as well. That was how Sally found them, the only difference being that the ice on Meiran's ankle had melted._

* * *

><p>"Damn it... is that my alarm?" Meiran struggled with opening her eyes, and blinked hard when she realized a weight was on her ribcage. <em>Oh<em>. Wufei's arm was lying over her side, almost protectively. Meiran fought the blush and shoved at him until he woke up. "Wake up, Wufei."

"What time is it?" Wufei sat up, instantly alert, and Meiran wanted so badly to hate him for that. It always took her a good ten minutes to wake up. "Shit, I'm late for school."

Meiran blinked, something was wrong with this picture. As Wufei tried to shove his shoes on, she wondered how far she could let him go without telling him.

He made it off the porch, the screen door shut before she yelled.

"Wufei." He didn't hear her, so she tried again. "Wufei!" He turned and she smirked. "It's Saturday, dumbass."

Wufei resisted the urge to flip her off. Meiran laughed, it amused her at least. At her laugh, Wufei fought a small smile coming to his lips. How strange that she was so like him...

* * *

><p>AN: Another short chapter, But I want to add to everything before it storms. I'm always paranoid that the power will go out and I'll leave my readers without anything. Anyway, tell me what you think, will you? Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't feel very lucid, but I wanted to update. So, as I'm always saying, we'll see how this goes, won't we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Sally, it's not broken, I swear." Meiran sighed as her best friend ran her fingers up and down Meiran's ankle. "I know what a broken bone feels like."<p>

"I say we force her to go the hospital and have it x-rayed." Wufei muttered to Sally, it had been another day of Meiran barely being able to walk. "Or we can call an ambulance and have them take her by force."

"Shut up, asshole!" Meiran chucked a couch pillow at him and hit him in the face with it. "It's getting better, I am not going to the hospital, leave me alone, all of you!"

"Can you move your ankle, Meiran?" Sally asked. Both Sally's parents were doctors, and she had learned a little of the trade.

"Yes. It just hurts." Meiran bit her lip as Sally poked at the bone a bit.

"She's lost her right of choice." Wufei said decidedly. "We're taking her to the hospital."

"Right, who's paying for her medical care?" Sally reasoned. "We can't just barge in there and have them examine her. We have to have a plan."

"I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to call for an ambulance." Meiran smirked; she thought she had the upper hand here.

"We don't need to discuss your dirty laundry." Wufei muttered, looking for the phone.

"I know all of my family's insurance information." Meiran moved her ankle slightly and winced. "I have everything I need if you take me to the hospital."

"Fine. We'll take you ourselves." Sally bargained. "Your car or mine, Wufei?"

Wufei blinked at the sudden change in plans. "Yours."

* * *

><p>"So can you stay with her again?" Sally asked as she and Wufei waited for Meiran to come out of x-ray. "My family is going out of town for Sunday and I don't want to leave her alone all that time, especially if her ankle is broken."<p>

Wufei felt his eye twitch. Yes, he felt guilty for hurting Meiran in the first place, even if it was just an accident. But sometimes he wondered if spending time with her would drive him insane.

"She should be back in school on Monday, it's just that..." Sally sighed. "Sunday the pain meds are probably going to make her super loopy. I won't be around and I don't want her to be alone. I can trust you not to take advantage of her, right?"

"I'm honorable, not a rapist." Wufei blinked at her. "I can take care of her."

"Thanks." Sally smiled at Wufei. "You're a good person."

Wufei ignored her as they wheeled Meiran out of the x-ray room.

"Moment of truth, huh?" Sally smiled at Wufei.

Wufei didn't say anything. He wasn't going to say anything else to her and accidentally reveal something to her.

* * *

><p>"It's not broken." The doctor said, pointing at the x-ray. "It's likely just a bad sprain, so we'll put an ACE bandage on it, give you some crutches and you can go home, young lady."<p>

"Wonderful." Meiran tried to sound enthusiastic, but she had heard Sally and Wufei's agreement already. She did not want to spend a whole day alone with Wufei, especially when she wanted to kill him already.

Her parents, she had convinced over the phone that she would handle everything on her own. Her Mother was worried about her, her Father angry that she hadn't tried to call sooner. But they were staying away for their whole business trip, so Meiran didn't mind that they were a little angry. She could deal.

* * *

><p>"I hate you, I hate you all." Meiran muttered as she crawled into bed later that night. "I hate everyone in this entire world-y planet."<p>

"That would be the painkillers kicking in." Sally told Wufei dryly. "Have fun you two, don't kill each other." She let herself out, locking the door behind her.

"Do you need anything?" Wufei asked. He was planning to settle on the couch for the night and leave Meiran on her own unless she needed something.

"Wufei." Meiran blinked.

"Yes?" Wufei stood in the doorway, waiting for her to finish whatever she was saying.

"Wufei!" Meiran growled, glaring at him.

"What?" Wufei shifted his weight onto his other foot, agitated.

"Damn it, Wufei!" Meiran pitched an empty water bottle at him. "Over here, you idiot!"

"I was supposed to know this how?" Wufei asked, though he was secretly worried. What could she possibly want?

"Down, boy." Meiran grabbed his arm and yanked him down into her bed. "You're sleeping in here."

Somehow, Wufei couldn't help but think that it would be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter, I believe, will pick up directly, or almost directly where this one left off. And thank you for reading; I hope you take a moment to review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I decided to do my fanfiction first today, as I have a lot of rewriting to do for my fiction. This chapter picks up almost directly where we left off, as promised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>It had been thirty minutes and nobody was sleeping.<p>

"Can I leave yet?" Wufei muttered. He didn't like sleeping in Meiran's bed with her. It wasn't out of necessity, like their night on the couch had been; it was because Meiran wanted him there.

"No, you're a pillow." Meiran replied, putting her head on his chest. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why aren't you asleep?" Wufei heaved a sigh. "Aren't those painkillers supposed to knock you out?"

"Shut up, asshole. You're not helping." Meiran yawned and curled in on herself. By the way her eyes were half lidded and her hands clutched at his shirt Wufei could tell she was trying not to fall asleep.

"Just go to sleep." Wufei felt the tic in his eye start to come back. If she didn't fall asleep soon, he was going to get very angry very quickly.

"Make me." Meiran smirked at him, and with her eyes half lidded in her stupor, Wufei had to admit she was kind of... cute, like a really angry kitten.

"I'm not going to _make_ you do anything." Wufei took a deep breath in; he had never met a woman that was this difficult. "I just want you to go to sleep."

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Meiran snapped. She was drifting in and out of a painkiller-induced haze. "You could do whatever you want to me while I'm passed out, yeah that'd be great for you... wouldn't... wouldn't..." Meiran yawned and her head fell back onto his chest. Her breathing had evened out, and her eyes were closed.

Wufei couldn't help but laugh a bit, quietly. How amusing that she would fall asleep in the middle of a rant.

As Meiran slept, Wufei couldn't seem to fall asleep himself. He watched her, studied the curve of her lips and her long lashes.

"What the hell am I doing?" Wufei whispered, shaking his head. He was not going to fall for her, no way in hell. Still, he couldn't help staring. She really was beautiful while she slept, her hands curled around knots of his shirt.

Meiran murmured something in her sleep, her hands clenching on his shirt. Her face turned pained for a split second, and then relaxed as she slipped back into a deeper sleep.

"Sweet dreams." Wufei murmured in hopes it would help. He ran his hand through her hair a few times before he was finally able to fall asleep.

Meiran was something else, but he wouldn't fall. He wasn't that stupid, and neither was she. Wufei tried to convince himself that he was merely a pillow for the night, even as he drifted off.

But even the smartest, and most stubborn ones fall...

* * *

><p>AN: Short chapter, I know. Still, we're finally getting going here, and soon this will be over. Anyway, tell me what you think, will you? It only takes a moment to leave a review, and thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is actually being posted in super-early morning, because my other chapters took too long. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you, but I do have things I have to do occasionally.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>"Get out of my sight!" Meiran screamed, throwing a pillow at Wufei. "Ugh! I hate you!"<p>

Wufei took a deep breath, set the pillow at the foot of her bed, and stood his ground. "Meiran, you need to eat something and take more painkillers. This fact should be obvious."

"I'm not taking any more of that crap, I still don't remember what the hell happened last night!" Meiran hauled herself into a sitting position and kicked the pillow back up to her with her good foot. "You better not have touched me, you sick and twisted pervert."

Wufei took another deep breath and reminded himself he didn't hit women. The fact that she was possibly possessed by a demonic entity of some sort didn't count for anything in this case. "Sally told me to watch over you, and that is what I'm doing. You need your painkillers."

"Screw you, I don't need anything." Meiran tried to roll over and accidentally whacked her injured ankle on a bedpost. For a few minutes, she looked like she was going to vomit, but then she resorted to taking quick, deep breaths and the green tinge faded.

Wufei took the few steps over to her bed and pulled her gently, by her hand, over to the edge of the bed. "Come into the kitchen."

He helped her steady herself on the crutches, and then led her into the kitchen. Meiran was swearing with words that Wufei didn't even know a lady could say every time she wobbled, and she couldn't seem to keep her balance for twenty seconds.

"Ok, that's it. Go sit down right now." Wufei took over the cooking, much to Meiran's relief. But she refused to leave the kitchen, for fear of what she called "If you blow the house up, I'll be blamed".

"You're in my way." Wufei huffed, his patience disappearing bit by bit. "Go sit down somewhere. _Now_."

"You can't make me, and I'm making sure you don't kill us in some way." Meiran narrowed her eyes and Wufei received a glare that made him swallow hard. "The burner's still on." Meiran reached over and turned the empty burner off.

"Sit." Wufei motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Do you even know where we keep the plates?" Meiran hovered, wobbling and swearing.

"No, but I'm going to have to break one and slit my own throat in a minute." Wufei muttered, causing Meiran to laugh so hard she had to lean against the counter to avoid falling off her crutches.

"You're not going to slit your throat." Meiran rolled her eyes. "And when I woke up during the night, you were holding me, you obviously don't hate me that much. You men are so painfully asinine sometimes."

Wufei gawked at her in surprise. She knew more than she let on, that was for sure. And now was the perfect time to test out his feelings, see if she felt the same way.

He leaned in, slowly, purposefully, and touched her face lightly. "Are you hurt?" He traced an angry looking line down her cheek. In reality it was nothing more than a crease from her pillow. But it was his excuse.

"No. Don't touch me." Meiran spun as efficiently as she could on her crutches and stretched out on the couch, facing away from him.

But before she had turned, Wufei had seen her turn scarlet.

Despite their supposed high school morals, they were both winning in the game of love.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a little short, but I like it. The end was actually planned out in my head since I started the chapter, which I like to do whenever possible. What do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Before we start, I have a warning. I don't know if I'll be adding every day, to any of my stories, anymore, stress is getting to me. Thanks for reading the author note.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or make a profit from this.

* * *

><p>"You're supposed to have that propped up." Wufei sighed, as Meiran curled up in a ball later that day, on the floor no less. While it was slightly amusing, it was also a little sad.<p>

"To hell with you and all your little friends." Meiran muttered into the carpet, rolling onto her back and propping her ankle up on the couch. She had been in and out of sanity the better part of the day, due to the painkillers, and she was still saying odd things to Wufei.

"What did my friends ever do to you?" Wufei sat at the end of the couch, staring at her. Her eyelids kept fluttering and she was quiet. Occasionally her face would go slightly pink and then it would fade.

"They're associated with you, you asshole." Meiran rubbed her eyes and looked away.

"I'm sorry I knocked you down and hurt you." Wufei murmured and half-hauled, half-helped her onto the couch. He pulled her sweatpants clad leg over him to prop it up on the arm of the couch.

"I wouldn't be mad at you if you weren't such a jerk." Meiran looked away, and her eyes shimmered for a second before going back to normal. "I know that running into me was an accident, but then you think that I'm instantly won over by your_ tolerable_ attitude. I'm not the kind of girl who falls for jerks, Wufei. I'm not the kind of girl who falls in love at all."

"I don't think that's true." Wufei felt his heart pound at his ribcage like a crazed inmate at his cell door. "You might think it is, but you already fell."

"Right, don't lie... what are..." Meiran turned bright red as Wufei leaned down towards her. "Wufei!" She squeaked right before he kissed her.

The kiss didn't last very long, not because either of them wanted it to end, but because although they wouldn't admit it, neither of them were well versed in the art of kissing.

"You're blushing." Wufei smirked as he sat up straight, a smile mixed with a smirk on his face.

"The jokes on you." Meiran smirked despite her reddening face. "So are you."

Wufei smiled softly, and Meiran turned a brighter shade of red.

They knew the truth; a kiss was not just a kiss. They also knew another truth, if they had not tried, they wouldn't be together. Because sometimes love isn't fated, but it is meant to be. Sometimes, true love is simply, not so fated.

* * *

><p>AN: All done! There will not be an epilogue here either, sadly. I don't have the material and don't feel like committing a mental kamikaze by doing a fast-forward. Anyway, what did you think?


End file.
